


Si tu es sage

by Melie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Contact, Français | French, Prequel, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Hawkeye/Black Widow, première rencontre entre les deux assassins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si tu es sage

« Si tu es sage, tu t'en sortiras peut-être en vie. »

Natasha se débat, ignorant les mots de l'Américain. En vie ? Et comment ?

C'est sûr que s'il avait voulu la tuer, sa flèche ne l'aurait pas atteinte à la jambe...

Elle tente une autre approche, se retourne brusquement, l'embrasse malgré ses mains liées. Il la repousse tout en maintenant sa prise.

« Tu as du potentiel. »

Il la pousse dans le fourgon, elle se résigne à s'asseoir. D'une main douce, il enlève les cheveux roux qui lui tombent devant les yeux. Elle hésite à cracher.

« Moi, c'est Clint, au fait. Et toi ? »  



End file.
